rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zazie Rainyday
Zazie Rainyday (a.k.a. the Silent Acrobot) is one of the most mysterious girls of the class in the manga series, Mahou Sensei Negima. Not much is known about Zazie except a few simple facts. Recently, it has been revealed that she has an elder sister who is a high member of the demonfolk clan meaning that she may be as well. History Not much information is given about Zazie. She communicates with other characters very little and speaks even less. She is somehow able to hold a telephone conversation with Ayaka without saying a word. Although usually quiet and seen juggling around items, Zazie does speak more often in small conversations with Mana Tatsumiya, which primarily involve her making very bad puns and being scored on them by Mana or whoever else is present. According to Negi's Class Register, Zazie is a member of the school's Magic Club. She performs as an acrobat in the "Nightmare Circus" at Mahora Academy, which is listed as a non-school activity. She also has been shown to see Sayo without the assistance of Negi or holding a closeness towards her like Kazumi. At Chapter 294, Negi and his troupe break into the Gravekeepers Palace where they were greeted by Zazie herself, dressed in her Mahora uniform, who appeared to have her fingers developing small points, perhaps priming her claws. She then displayed a very high level of magical power by subduing Mana, Kaede, and Setsuna. She offered the group a chance to return that very instant to Mahora, stating that Negi's actions will help the cause the future Chao Lingshen sought to prevent. When Negi refused, Zazie revealed her pactio card and artifact Magic Lantern Circus, which enables her to transport Negi, as well as all of his allies, into the Eternal Garden, manifested for Negi as his first year of teaching class 3A in which both his parents are not missing and only faint memories of the real world remain. During Negi's 'dream' of reality, a representation of the actual Zazie Rainyday, still present at Mahora, somehow watched as he moved through a single day of his own version of paradise. Negi managed to gather the will to begin to question the reality he found himself in and confronts Zazie, who was still present and watched him. It later revealed that the "Zazie" that Negi met was actually her sister, Poyo. She claimed that the illusion he found himself in, while not the actual Cosmo Entelecheia, is "so close to the real thing as to be indistinguishable." Zazie stated that the illusion presented not so much a 'convenient dreamworld', but rather a 'happy reality that could have been', or the happiest possible world for each individual 'trapped' within. Taking a side that was neither completely for nor against helping Negi to complete his goals, she explained to Negi the nature of the world around him, including how to leave it, while still questioning whether leaving that world, his ideal world, is what Negi really wanted to do. When he remained firm in his resolve, Zazie bids him farewell, but she also told him to be careful when facing her elder sister as well as telling him she will be waiting for him in Mahora, with Ayaka and all the other students who are still in the Old World. Role in Rakenzarn TBA Category:Non-Playable Category:Mahou Sensei Negima